


Враг для настоящего или спаситель будущего?

by Yasuru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuru/pseuds/Yasuru
Summary: Последний год старшей школы. Девушка, спокойно живущая в своём мире. Что принесёт с собой новый преподаватель за три месяца до выпуска?





	1. Пролог

— Что ты тут делаешь? — послышался мужской голос со стороны двери. Девушка с фиолетовым цветом волос обернулась на говорившего, выдохнула и повернулась обратно к огням города.  
— Отдыхаю от шума. Люди очень шумные. — девушка села на парапет, свесив ноги.  
— Не боишься упасть?  
— Если бы боялась, то не пришла бы. — девушка посмотрела вниз с высоты в сорок пять этажей. Человек, до этого стоявший сзади, подошёл и толкнул девушку в спину. Фиолетовые волосы поднялись вверх из-за потоков ветра. Прикрыв глаза, она расслабилась, как её схватили за руку.  
— Ты действительно не боишься полететь вниз? — девушка подняла голову и смогла разглядеть лицо с алыми глазами, больше не скрываемое тенью, и волосы пепельного цвета, которые развивались из-за ветра. Девушка улыбнулась и хитро блеснула глазами.  
— Но ведь, если я упаду вниз, ты упадёшь за мной. — пепельноволосый улыбнулся и спрыгнул, чуть позже расправляя крылья и взмывая ввысь, беря девушку на руки.

***

— Ара.....Ара! — кто-то тряс девушку за плечо и пытался дозваться. Девушка подняла голову и осмотрелась по сторонам. В классе все оживлённо болтали. Убрав с лица упавшие чёрные пряди, девушка повернулась в сторону говорившего.  
— Зачем ты меня разбудила на перемене? — охрипшим голосом спросила она и кашлянула, чтобы прочистить горло.  
— Затем, что сейчас обеденный перерыв. — девушка с каштановыми волосами чуть наклонилась над партой брюнетки, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Уже? — брюнетка поднялась с парты и потянулась, разминая затёкшие мышцы.  
— Да, уже. Пошли быстрее, а то наше место займут. — брюнетку потянули за руку на выход из класса.  
— Иори, не тяни так сильно. Ты мне руку оторвёшь.  
— Давай наперегонки? Кто последний, тот покупает победителю попить по дороге домой. — Иори отпустила руку брюнетки и рванула вперёд.  
— Это нечестно! Ты быстрее меня! — брюнетка также рванула.  
— Не бегать по коридорам! — услышали девушки в спину голос учителя.

***

— С тебя попить по пути домой. — улыбнулась девушка, поправляя каштановые волосы, которые растрепались от бега, и села под большим деревом на заднем дворе школы.  
— Да ну тебя. — брюнетка плюхнулась на землю под деревом.  
— Подумать только…это последний год, когда мы можем вот так сидеть под этим деревом…Ты уже придумала, куда поступишь?  
— Нет, но точно туда, где не надо будет срываться невесть куда. Мне хорошо в моём маленьком и спокойном мире.  
— Ты не меняешься. — рассмеялась Иори и положила голову на плечо брюнетки, — Но я с тобой согласна. За исключением лишь того, что я хочу путешествовать. Разве это не интересно, увидеть мир своими глазами, а не рассказами взрослых?  
— Если путешествие спланированное, то я не против.  
— А замуж хочешь? — Иори прикрыла глаза.  
— Не хочу. Отношения — это такая морока. Мне и так хорошо. Есть любящие родители и лучшая подруга. Мне этого достаточно.  
— А я хочу. Разве не круто, когда есть тот, кто может открыть за тебя банку сока? — чуть посмеялась девушка, расслабляясь всё больше.  
— Как тебе сказать.....Я и сама могу это сделать.  
— Это точно. Но я не про то… — голос Иори становился всё тише.  
— Опять всю ночь не спала? Прежде чем о замужестве думать, научись спать ночью. — брюнетка сняла с себя форменный пиджак и накинула на плечи подруги.  
— Прости… — брюнетка почувствовала небольшую тяжесть. Иори уснула.  
— И лёгкая ты слишком. Ешь больше. — брюнетка откинула голову на ствол дерева, прикрыла глаза и тихо запела.

***

За пару минут до звонка, брюнетка разбудила Иори и они пошли обратно в класс. После уроков, девушки пошли домой. Из-за того, что их дома были напротив друг друга они знали друг друга с детства, хоть подругами стали и не сразу. Иори в детстве больше нравилось сидеть в песочнице и делать замки, в то время как Ара-тян, как её называет подруга, всегда хотела влезть в какую-нибудь историю или хотя бы залезть на ближайшее дерево. Но с возрастом всё изменилось. Теперь Иори не сидится на месте, пока как брюнетка любит спокойную, размеренную жизнь в своём маленьком и уютном мире.  
Брюнетка купила Иори попить, как они и договаривались, после чего девушки разошлись по домам.  
— Я дома. — брюнетка разулась и пошла в свою комнату.  
— С возвращением! — донёсся женский голос с кухни. — Ужин готов. Переодевайся и спускайся.  
— Хорошо. Привет, пап. — девушка зашла в гостиную, где на диване сидел мужчина. Шатен обернулся на девушку и улыбнулся.  
— С возвращением. Как дела в школе?  
— Хорошо. — брюнетка прошла зал и поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж. Скинув портфель в комнате, девушка вместо школьной формы надела футболку и спортивные штаны, после чего спустилась вниз и пошла мыть руки.  
Ужин прошёл в тёплой, семейной атмосфере. Мужчина рассказывал истории с работы, женщина с чёрными волосами объясняла что-то дочери, в перерывах между историями мужа.  
— Всё было как обычно очень вкусно. Спасибо за ужин, мам. Я пошла в комнату.  
— Иди. Не засиживайся допоздна!  
— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, Араши.  
Брюнетка зашла в комнату и подошла к синтезатору, который стоял в углу комнаты. Проведя пальцами по клавишам, девушка села за стол, начиная делать домашнюю работу. Где-то на середине её прервал стук в окно. Отодвинув штору, Араши увидела Иори.  
— Доброй ночи. Что Вас привело к моему окну в… — брюнетка посмотрела на время, — двенадцатом часу ночи?  
— Да ладно тебе, Ара. Меня мама запрягла работой по дому. Ты сделала домашку по математике?  
— Дам списать, если только после сразу спать пойдёшь. — улыбнулась брюнетка.  
— Ээээээ? — Иори надулась, — Ладно. Я пойду сразу спать. — после пары секунд молчания, ответила Иори.  
— Только попробуй мне соврать. — предупредила девушку брюнетка, уходя за тетрадью.  
— Тебе врать — себе дороже. Да и невозможно это. Ты почувствуешь ложь до того, как я рот открою. — Иори чуть перегнулась через ограждение балкона, чтобы взять тетрадь, — Спасибо. Завтра в школе верну. Спокойной ночи, Ара.  
— Спокойной ночи. — брюнетка закрыла окно и посмотрела на открытую тетрадь, с незаконченной домашней работой по английскому. Девушка пару минут пилила тетрадь взглядом, прежде чем решить, что доделает домашнюю работу завтра перед уроком. Выключив свет в комнате, Араши легла на кровать и прежде чем уснуть, в который раз убедилась в своих мыслях, что она не хочет выходить за пределы этого маленького, спокойного и уютного мирка.


	2. Глава 1.

В спортивном зале слышался скрип кроссовок, тяжёлое дыхание и стук мяча о пол.  
— Прости! — крикнула девушка, — Криво отбила!  
— Нормально, нормально! — брюнетка добежала до мяча и перекинула его за сетку, добыв одно очко своей команде. Раздался свисток.  
— В этой игре победили второгодки. — послышался голос тренера.  
— Простите.....— к брюнетке подошли пара девушек с первого года обучения.  
— Всё хорошо. Вы стали играть намного лучше, чем в начале года.  
— Капитан! — к ней подбежала девушка с заплетёнными в хвостик волосами, — Вы уже выбрали следующего капитана? Вы ведь выпускаетесь через три месяца.  
— Выбрала. — кивнула брюнетка и улыбнулась, — Объявлю на следующей неделе, на совместной тренировке. А сейчас продолжаем тренировку! — брюнетка хлопнула в ладоши и все разбежались по позициям.  
— Араши! — послышался мужской голос со стороны входа в зал, — Можно тебя на минутку?  
Брюнетка посмотрела на тренера, тот кивнул. Девушка подошла к парню:  
— Что-то случилось, Юджи?  
— Я хотел бы переговорить о паре моментах в совместной тренировке. Последняя для третьегодок, всё-таки. Когда тебе будет удобно?  
— Мне особо роли не играет… — брюнетка посмотрела в потолок, — После тренировки нормально будет?  
— Да. Тогда я подожду тебя.  
— Угу. Спасибо. — девушка ушла в зал.

***

— На самом деле, я хотел бы ещё кое-что спросить… — начал парень, после обсуждения всех вопросов, — Ты уверена в выборе следующего капитана?  
Араши улыбнулась и покачала головой:  
— Я никогда не была в чём-то уверена. — брюнетка ушла, оставив парня в недоумении.

Араши не пошла сразу домой. Она пошла на детскую площадку, где всегда гуляла, и села на качели, вдыхая запах позднего вечера.  
— Вас что-то беспокоит, леди? — услышав голос сзади, девушка обернулась и увидела силуэт человека, опирающегося на ограждение площадки, скрытый тенью.  
— Вас это как-то касается? — брюнетка встала с качелей, поворачиваясь к говорившему полностью и пытаясь его разглядеть.  
— Не надо меня бояться. — силуэт вышел из тени. Это был парень, на вид ненамного старше самой девушки, шатен с карими глазами, — Я не враг. Просто мимо проходил, но Вы выглядели потерянной, поэтому я решил с Вами поговорить.  
— Потерянной?  
— Извините, не то слово подобрал. Вы скорее сомневающаяся.  
— Сомневающаяся? И в чём же?  
— В своей жизни. Вы не хотите жить так, как живёте сейчас. — брюнетка пару секунд смотрела на парня в недоумении. Сжав кулаки и опустив голову, девушка проговорила:  
— Вам бы за своей жизнью следить. Я своей вполне довольна! — резко подняв голову, брюнетка немного повысила голос.  
— Вы в этом уверены? — девушка вдохнула побольше воздуха, собираясь выкрикнуть всё, что она думает об этом человеке, но её прервал оклик сзади:  
— Ара! Ты чего здесь делаешь? — Араши повернулась в сторону подруги.  
— Да вот, — когда она обернулась обратно, уже никого не было, — решила на качелях посидеть, подумать. Пошли домой?  
— Ага. Кстати, я была уверена, что ты выберешь что-то связанное с волейболом, ты же его обожаешь. Но в итоге: просто офисный работник? — Иори вздохнула, — Где Ара, которой на месте не сиделось?  
— Утонула в реке. — прошептала брюнетка.  
— Чего?  
— Говорю, к тебе затесалась. На месте тебе вообще не сидится. С тобой столько мороки. — покачала головой девушка.  
— Эй! Ара!  
— Я тебя тоже люблю! Спокойной ночи! — брюнетка, смеясь, забежала в дом. В коридор вышла мама брюнетки.  
— Араши, можно тебя на минутку? — девушка кивнула, разулась, сняла куртку и пошла за родительницей. В зале уже сидел отец.  
— Араши, у нас вот какой вопрос: ты уверена в своём выборе? С твоими способностями можно поступить и в более престижный университет. Да и хватит ли тебе простого офисного работника?  
— Уверена. Выбрала я этот университет потому, что он недалеко от дома, да и обучение там дешёвое И да, хватит. — брюнетка кивнула и улыбнулась. — Всё хорошо, мам, пап, я уверена в своём выборе.  
— Раз уж ты уверена… — вздохнули родители.  
— Лгунья… — в отвращении кинула девушка за дверью своей комнаты. Бросив сумку в угол, Араши легла на кровать, смотря в потолок.  
— Ааааа… — брюнетка повернулась на бок, накрыв голову подушкой, — Ааааа… — девушка прижала подушку ещё больше, — Ааааа..... — только громче стал голос.  
— Заткнись…  
— Ааааа… — голос становился всё громче.  
— Я никуда не пойду! — прикрикнула брюнетка, отбрасывая подушку и вставая с кровати.  
— Араши, всё хорошо? — спросил обеспокоенный голос матери за дверью.  
— Да. Прости за крик. — девушка достала наушники из тумбочки стола, надела их и включила музыку. Судорожно выдохнув, Араши села на кровать, прижимая наушники больше.  
— Пожалуйста, замолчи. — зашептала девушка, — Я никуда больше не пойду. Замолчи.  
Когда голос больше не слышался, Араши сходила в ванную и легла спать.

***

— Ара! Ара! — на парту брюнетки приземлились ладони Иори, которая сегодня пришла раньше из-за дежурства.  
— М? — девушка вопросительно посмотрела на подругу.  
— Ты знаешь, что у нас новый учитель?  
— Серьёзно? Три месяца до выпуска осталось.  
— Так вышло, что наша математичка ушла в декрет, поэтому нам поставили нового.  
— Ммммм. — протянула Араши и прозвенел звонок. Иори ускакала на своё место. В класс зашли два человека. Мужчина в возрасте — директор школы и парень, ненамного старше учеников. Шатен с карими глазами.  
— Позвольте вам представить, — начал директор, — Это ваш новый учитель о математике — Ямамото Катсу. Он недавно закончил университет и пришёл сразу к нам. Прошу любить и не жаловаться. — директор ушёл, а брюнетка смотрела на нового учителя в шоке. Заметив взгляд, учитель улыбнулся девушке. Араши фыркнула и отвернулась к окну.  
— Я Ямамото Катсу. Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся, пусть и осталось всего три месяца до вашего выпуска. Пробежимся быстро по списку, чтобы проверить кто есть, а кого нет.  
Вздохнув, Араши легла на парту.


	3. Глава 2.

— Ооно Араши, я понимаю, что спать намного интереснее, чем слушать меня, но всё же, будьте добры выйти к доске и решить задачу, которая там написана. — на голову брюнетки мягко опустили учебник по математике. Чуть пригладив макушку, когда с неё убрали учебник, девушка встала из-за парты и подошла к доске. Глянув на задачу, брюнетка взяла мел в руки и быстро написала решение.  
— Хорошо, спасибо. — кивнул учитель и Араши села на своё место, — Вы бы так по истории отвечали. — девушка фыркнула.  
После звонка на перемену к парте девушки подошла Иори:  
— Пойдём сегодня домой вместе?  
— Не получится. Меня классный руководитель вызвал.  
— Зачем? Ты же ничего не натворила, вроде? — удивилась Иори. Брюнетка лишь пожала плечами.  
— Иори, нужна твоя помощь в клубной комнате! — повали девушку из коридора.  
— Иду! Что ж, тогда пока. — Иори взяла свою сумку и ушла.  
— Аааа…  
— Заткнись. — шепнула брюнетка, взяла портфель и пошла в учительскую.

***

— Здравствуйте. — поздоровалась Араши, когда зашла в учительскую.  
— Ооно, здравствуй. Подожди немного, пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо. — девушка окинула взглядом учительскую и наткнулась на шатена, который ей улыбнулся. Араши цыкнула. О нём сложилось не самое лучшее впечатление. Как учитель, он хорош, но то, что позволяет себе лезть в дела, которые его не касаются, девушку раздражало. Что он себе позволяет? С чего решил, что имеет право судить о том, что она в чём-то сомневается? Не его дело!  
— Так, Ооно, ты всегда хорошо училась. И, честно говоря, я до сих пор не понимаю почему ты выбрала университет А. Но сейчас не об этом. Ты хороша в точных и естественных науках, но гуманитарные у тебя западают. И всё бы ничего, но последние результаты теста по истории были на грани. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникли проблемы с последним тестом, поэтому, у тебя будут дополнительные уроки истории. Но так как наш учитель истории уже в возрасте, ему будет тяжело, поэтому дополнительные уроки у тебя будет вести Ямамото Катсу-сенсей.  
— Чего? Он же математик?  
— Да, но и историю он знает прекрасно.  
— Почему именно он? — вздохнула девушка и кивнула.  
— Ямамото Катсу, рассчитываю на Вас. — классный руководитель ушёл.  
— Что скажешь, Ооно Араши? — послышался чуть язвительный голос со стороны.  
— У меня выбора нет. Не хочу родителей расстраивать.  
— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. По каким дням тебе будет удобней всего?  
— Хмммм… — брюнетка посмотрела в потолок, — завтра и послезавтра. А после выходных хоть каждый день.  
— Тогда увидимся завтра после уроков. Надеюсь на плодотворную работу, Ооно Араши. — учитель улыбнулся и помахал рукой.  
— До свидания. — брюнетка вышла из учительской и передёрнула плечами. Как её выводила из себя эта притворная слащавая улыбка. Вздохнув, Араши пошла в сторону выхода.  
— Араши. — позвали девушку.  
— Юджи… Что-то случилось?  
— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, но всё выловить не мог.  
— О чём ты?  
— Наш разговор…тебя что-то беспокоило. Всё хорошо? Прости, если лезу не в своё дело. Просто…если хочешь выговориться, я могу выслушать.  
— Всё хорошо, Юджи. — брюнетка улыбнулась, — Извини за беспокойство. И спасибо. Надеюсь на хорошую совместную тренировку в конце недели, капитан мужской команды! — девушка помахала рукой на прощание и вышла из школы.  
— Капитан, тебя отшили? — на Юджи повис один из сокомандников-третьегодок.  
— Никто меня не отшивал! И мы не об этом говорили! — взорвался парень, а его друг рассмеялся.  
— Да шучу я. Но ты уверен, что продолжать молчать — лучшая идея? Три месяца осталось.  
— Да знаю я. — буркнул Юджи и пошёл вперёд. Вздохнув, друг пошёл за ним.

Араши делала уроки, как в её голове опять раздался голос, который напевал какую-то мелодию. Брюнетка опустила голову на стол с таким звуком, что увидевший бы это, удивился бы как она не сломала себе голову или же стол. Девушка раздражённо вздохнула и начала повторять одно и тоже:  
— Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись......Я не хочу, мне хватило. — брюнетка ещё пару раз стукнулась головой об стол. Вздохнув, Араши тихо вышла из комнаты, родители уже легли спать, и поднялась на крышу. В этом районе нет многоэтажек, поэтому вид вдаль открывался обширным. Голос в голове всё продолжал напевать. У Араши спёрло дыхание. Она всё продолжала смотреть вдаль. Девушка сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Разбежавшись, брюнетка собиралась перепрыгнуть через забор, как услышала:  
— Ара! — и остановилась на краю крыши. Голос в голове стих.  
— Куда ты? — Иори высунулась из окна.  
— Никуда. Просто прогуляться решила.  
— Спрыгнув с крыши? Ара, не выдумывай. Это опасно! Спускайся!  
— Да, прости. — девушка спустилась и зашла в комнату. Выглянув в окно, она увидела обеспокоенный взгляд подруги.  
— Ты чем думаешь? С крыши прыгнуть она вздумала, чтобы прогуляться!  
— Спокойной ночи. — Араши улыбнулась и закрыла окно, занавесив его шторкой. Вздохнув, брюнетка легла спать.

***

— Иори, я не смогу какое-то время ходить вместе домой. Мне поставили дополнительные уроки по истории.  
— Чего? Нечестно. — надулась Иори, — Ты ведь и сама можешь позаниматься.  
— Учитель считает иначе. Прости. Пока. — брюнетка пошла в сторону кабинета математики.  
— Пока. — Иори ушла домой.  
Девушка постучалась и вошла, услышав тихое: «Войдите».  
— Здравствуйте.  
— О, Ооно Араши, здравствуй, здравствуй. С чем у тебя больше всего проблем?  
— С датами. — шатен пару секунд удивлённо смотрел на девушку, а после прыснул.  
— Это как так? Даты — это те же числа или таблица умножения в математике. Араши лишь пожала плечами.  
— Хорошо. Напиши этот тест, я посмотрю какой период у тебя больше всего западает. — учитель протянул девушку бумажку, которая была исписана именами и датами. Поморщившись, Араши начала писать тест.

***

— Почему Вы стали математиком, а не историком? — спросила брюнетка после занятия. Она была чуть в шоке. То, что в её голове никак не хотело укладываться, быстро осталось там, как будто всегда было.  
— На то были свои причины. Могу побыть личным психолог и избавить ото всех сомнений, касательно жизни. — брюнетка посмотрела на него и вышла из кабинета. И всё-таки он её раздражал.


	4. Глава 3.

Девушка с фиолетовыми волосами сидела над пропастью и качала ногами, что-то напевая.  
— Кто ты? — спросила брюнетка, но девушка стала напевать лишь громче, — Эй!  
Девушку с фиолетовыми волосами проткнули мечом. Брюнетка проснулась. Сев на кровати, она посмотрела на время.  
— Проспала…  
— Араши, проснулась? — в комнату зашла мама, — Я позвонила учителю, сказала что тебя сегодня будет. У тебя температура.  
\- Температура? — только после этого, она почувствовала что всё тело ломит, как при болезни. Простонав, брюнетка упала на подушку в попытках уснуть, что у неё вышло спустя пару минут. Проснулась девушка от того, что кто-то зашёл в комнату. Открыв глаза, брюнетка увидела Иори.  
— Прости, разбудила? — девушка отрицательно покачала головой, — Однако, неожиданно. В последний раз ты болела, когда нам было по семь. А, да, — Иори достала что-то из своей сумки и положила на стол девушки — Это передал учитель Ямамото. — кинув взгляд на стол, Араши увидела кипу бумаг.  
— История… — прохрипела брюнетка и прикрыла глаза.  
— Я пойду. Спи больше и поправляйся. Пока.- Иори помахала рукой и вышла из комнаты.  
— Пока. — Араши снова заснула.  
Проснулась брюнетка только ближе к вечеру. Девушка встала с кровати и пошла в зал.  
— Араши, уже лучше себя чувствуешь? — подошла к ней мама и приложила руку ко лбу.  
— Угу. — брюнетка кивнула.  
— Есть будешь?  
— Только если немного. — девушка села на диван рядом с отцом, — Пап, ты же хорошо знаешь историю?  
— Ну, профессия обязывает. А что?  
— Да так… — Араши вздохнула и пошла на кухню, так как её позвала мама.  
— Араши, что у тебя со лбом? — в шоке спросила она.  
— А что с ним не так?  
— Ты в зеркало смотрелась? Синяк у тебя на весь лоб. Ну как так-то? — причитала родительница, уходя в зал за аптечкой.  
— Наверное из-за того, что я об стол ударилась. Но почему только сейчас?  
— Как так можно было удариться об стол? У тебя всегда синяки появлялись через день или два, после того как ударялась. — мама взяла какую-то мазь от синяков и нанесла на лоб девушки, — Аккуратнее надо быть.  
— Прости. — брюнетка начала есть, сев за стол. Покачав головой, мама ушла. Мелодия опять зазвучала в голове брюнетки.  
— Пожалуйста, давай не сейчас Умоляю. Вот вообще не в тему. — зашептала брюнетка. Быстро поев и поблагодарив маму за еду, Араши ушла в комнату, надевая наушники и включая музыку на полную громкость.  
— Уйдиуйдиуйдиуйдиуйди… — шептала девушка, — Ты никто. Тебя нет. Ты просто звон. — Брюнетка не заметила как заснула, сидя на кровати и опираясь спиной о стену.

Голос в голове, напевающий мелодию, становился всё громче и девушка проснулась. За окном было темно. Посмотрев на время, она увидела что сейчас два часа ночи. Через пару секунд до брюнетки дошло, что она не сидит, а лежит, накрытая одеялом. Наверное, мама зашла в комнату пожелать спокойной ночи и уложила девушку нормально. А голос в голове всё не стихал.  
— Я же сказала — нет. — брюнетка села на кровати, — Я боюсь, что опять могу кому-нибудь навредить, если пойду за тобой. — голос всё не умолкал. Араши тихо прошмыгнула на крышу.  
— Пожалуйста, хватит. — девушка посмотрела вдаль, — Умоляю… — шаг вперёд, а голос продолжал напевать, — Я ж сорвусь… — ещё один, — Нет… — ещё, — Да пошло оно всё! — крикнула девушка и сорвалась с места. Разбежавшись, она перепрыгнула через забор и приземлилась на ноги. Араши рванула вперёд. Туда, откуда доносился голос. С улыбкой до ушей. Остановилась она в парке, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы понять куда бежать дальше.  
— Ваши сомнения разрешились, леди? — послышался насмешливый голос над ухом. Отпрыгнув от говорившего, брюнетка обернулась.  
— Ну, смотря в Ваши глаза, думаю, что нет.  
— О каких сомнениях ты говоришь? Кто ты на самом деле, Ямамото Катсу?  
— Не так быстро, леди. Для начала отвечу на Ваш первый вопрос. Я говорю о сомнениях насчёт Вашей жизни. Настоящего и будущего. Вы сомневаетесь в каждом своём выборе, потому что не позволяете себе быть той, кем Вы являетесь. Вы вырубаете на корню свои интересы и любовь к спонтанным приключениям, потому, что это может принести проблемы родителям. — брюнетка долго смотрела на парня, после чего вздохнула.  
— Ты прав, я всегда во всём сомневаюсь. Меня всегда терзало чувство, что я делаю неправильный выбор, что он понесёт за собой слишком серьёзные последствия. Я отказываюсь от своих хобби и любви к приключениям потому, что один раз это уже привело к ужасным последствиям. Я пыталась вырубить, забыть, но не могу. Я загибаюсь без этого. — девушка начала подходить к Катсу, — Я не хочу поступать в университет А. Но…, но я не могу сказать об этом родителям или Иори! Это доставит им слишком много проблем! Это может привести к неисправимым последствиям! Я хочу изменить себя, но боюсь. Скажи… — девушка подняла голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза парню, — это возможно изменить? Ты можешь мне в этом помочь?

Катсу ухмыльнулся, схватил девушку за талию и взмыл вверх. Араши судорожно схватилась за плечи парня, не издав и звука, и в шоке смотрела на чёрные крылья за спиной парня. Когда они застыли на большой высоте, из груди девушки вырвалось пару глубоких вздохов, которые переросли в смех. Брюнетка, не сдерживаясь, хохотала в голос, утыкаясь в плечо парня.  
— Я знала…Я знала, что с тобой что-то не так. Ни один человек, как бы сильно он не любил историю, не может знать её настолько хорошо и рассказывать так, будто сам там был. — брюнетка оторвалась от плеча и посмотрела вниз.  
— Ты отреагировала не так, как я думал. — Катсу полетел.  
— Я с детства слышала голос, зовущий меня куда-то. И однажды увидела то, что никакому научному объяснению не поддаётся. Так что крылья для меня — это так…  
— Голос?  
— Да. Только из-за него я и побежала невесть куда на ночь глядя. — девушку опустили на крышу её дома.  
— Надеюсь увидеть Вас завтра в школе, леди. -парень улыбнулся и улетел. Покачав головой, Араши ушла в дом. Как же всё-таки он раздражает. И почему крик о помощи услышал именно он?


	5. Глава 4.

— Ара! — на брюнетку накинулись с объятиями, стоило ей выйти из дома, — Ты в порядке? Может на ещё один день останешься?  
— Хотелось бы, но сегодня совместная тренировка и надо следующего капитана объявить. Пошли, а то опоздаем. — девушки пошли в школу.  
— Доброе утро, учитель Ямамото! — поздоровалась с учителем Иори. Араши кивнула.  
— Доброе, доброе. — улыбнулся шатен, — Я надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули. Сегодня небольшой тест.  
— Блин, надо было дома остаться. — цокнула брюнетка, а Иори рассмеялась.  
— А я предлагала. — Иори обхватила руку Араши и повисла на ней.

***

— Ара, как проверочная? — к брюнетке подошла подруга, — Мне кажется, я завалила. Учитель Ямамото составляет слишком сложные тесты.  
Араши пожала плечами:  
— Мне нормально.  
— Кстати, вот что интересно. У тебя родители гуманитарии, оба. Так почему у тебя проблемы с гуманитарными предметами, но нет проблем с той же математикой. — брюнетка пожала плечами, — Ну да ладно. Сегодня не пойдём домой вместе?  
— Прости. — Араши виновато улыбнулась. Иори вздохнула:  
— Хорошо. Тогда я пошла. Удачи на тренировке. Пока. — Иори ушла домой, а Араши в спортивный зал.

***

— Не уходи. — на брюнетке повисли второгодки, — Как мы без тебя?  
— Нормально всё будет, да, Юно?  
— Конечно, капитан. — ответила бывший вице-капитан, который теперь является капитаном.  
— Оставляю их на тебя. — улыбнулась брюнетка.

***

После тренировки, третьегодки женской и мужской команды волейбола школы К пошли в караоке.  
— Капитан, скажите что-нибудь! — подбивали парни бывшего капитана.  
— Я стал капитаном на втором году обучения, за что благодарен своим семпаям. Мы смогли пробиться на национальные, хоть и не смогли занять призовое место. Я рад, что оказался именно в этой команде. У нас были споры, ссоры, много неудач, но несмотря на это, мы были отличной командой. Спасибо всем за тяжёлую работу! — все похлопали, а Юджи сел на место. Брюнетка улыбнулась, предаваясь воспоминаниям.

Они познакомились на первом году обучения. Юджи сразу вступил в волейбольный клуб. И на одной из тренировок не удачно отбил мяч, который прилетел в Араши, что проходила мимо. Парень долго извинялся перед ней, хотя брюнетка говорила, что всё нормально. Извинения вывели Араши из себя и она заткнула парня точной подачей в лицо. Теперь в извинениях рассыпалась девушка:  
— Прости, сильно больно? Давай до мед.кабинета доведу? — начала тараторить брюнетка. Парень громко рассмеялся.  
— Всё-таки сильно в голову прилетело… — вздохнула девушка, доставая платок и кармана и пытаясь его приложить к пострадавшему лицу парня, который весь трясся.  
— Думаю, мы квиты. — произнёс парень, когда наконец успокоился, — Однако подача у тебя сильная. Не думаешь вступить в женский волейбольный клуб?  
— Никогда не задумывалась. — Араши помогла парню встать. До мед.кабинета они дошли в тишине.  
— Уходишь? Сама-то как? Тебе ведь тоже прилетело. — спросил парень, когда его усадили на стул, приложив к носу лёд, а девушка собиралась уйти.  
— У меня голова крепкая, поэтому всё нормально. Прости ещё раз. Пока. — брюнетка ушла.  
— Это мне надо извиняться. — вдохнул парень и опомнился, — Блин, имя не спросил.

***

— У женской команды новый капитан. — сказал один из парней мужской команды, — Бывшая перевелась.  
— Серьезно?  
— Да. И как я слышал, она первогодка, да и вступила недавно.  
— И уже капитан?  
— Да. Говорят, от неё сразу повеяло лидерскими качествами и играет хорошо.  
— А зовут как?  
— Вот этого не знаю. — пожал плечами капитан мужской команды. Юджи понимающе промычал. Дверь в спортивный зал открылась.  
— Тренер здесь? — спросила брюнетка. К ней подошёл капитан.  
— А Вы кто?  
— Капитан женской команды. Меня попросили кое-что передать.  
— О, Араши, — к девушке подошёл мужчина с улыбкой, — ты вовремя. Я как раз хотел представить тебя мужской команде, как нового капитана женской команды. Парни, познакомьтесь с новичком в семье.  
— Ооно Араши, приятно познакомиться.

***

— Всё-таки вступила? — Юджи поймал брюнетку в коридоре.  
— Всё равно заняться больше нечем. — улыбнулась девушка, — У вас хорошие отношения между женской и мужской командой. Я бы даже сказала — очень. Почему?  
— Можно сказать, что это традиция в нашей школе. Так сложилось, когда волейбольный клуб организовали. Также, есть традиция, что каждый год проводится одна совместная тренировка, на которой третьегодки объявляют следующего капитана. Но так как произошла непредвиденная ситуация — новый капитан у женской команды появился раньше. Что ж, надеюсь впишешься в нашу, как любит говорить тренер, семью. — улыбнулся парень, — Приятно познакомиться, Араши-сан.  
— Взаимно, Юджи.

***

Вынырнув из своих воспоминаний, девушка поняла, что пропустила момент, когда все начали петь. Взглянув на такого же растерянного Юджи, брюнетка поняла, что он тоже что-то вспоминал. Взгляды встретились. Прыснув, они отвернулись друг от друга и начали наблюдать за сокомандниками.  
— Ааааа…  
— Ну почему именно сейчас? — вздохнув, Араши прикрыла глаза.  
— Араши, ты в порядке? — спросил парень, на что девушка лишь улыбнулась и кивнула.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду. — брюнетка встала со своего места, — Всем пока! Было очень весело! — попрощалась со всеми девушка и вышла из караоке.  
— Араши, подожди! — выбежал за ней Юджи, — Можно тебя до дома проводить?  
— Если хочешь… — в недоумении пожала плечами Араши.  
— Ты собираешься поступать в универ А? — после пары минут молчания спросил парень. Девушка лишь кивнула.  
— Во как… — протянул парень, вздыхая, — Слушай, Араши, — Юджи остановился, брюнетка посмотрела на него, почти сразу же начиная вглядываться куда-то сквозь него, — я сказать хотел… — было видно, что парень очень нервничал.  
— Извини, что перебиваю, но я одна вижу непонятное существо с крыльями?  
— Что? — парень обернулся и уставился в шоке на человеческую фигуру с крыльями, с ужасно длинными руками, которая шла чуть сгорбившись. Юджи открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Араши закрыла его рукой и показала, что говорить нельзя и надо вести себя тихо. Парень и девушка тихо пошли в противоположную сторону от существа.  
Всё снова повторяется.  
Билась в голове брюнетки одна-единственная мысль красными буквами.  
— Боюсь, что вдвоём не уйдём. — одними губами заговорила девушка, — Сможешь мне довериться? — шатен кивнул. Выдохнув, Араши оторвала рукав. Звук рвущейся ткани привлёк существо и оно направилось в их сторону.  
— Так и знала, что слухач. — усмехнулась девушка и завязала парню глаза. Схватила его за руку и побежала.  
— Аааааа! — чуть ли не оглушило девушку  
— Не обязательно так громко! Я думала, что оглохну! — крикнула Араши, поворачивая вправо, — И я без тебя знаю, куда бежать!  
Посмотрев назад, брюнетка ускорилась и чуть нервно посмеялась.  
— И каким макаром мне от него оторваться? — пробурчала девушка, резко поворачивая и уклоняясь от длинной руки. Араши забежала в парк, который обычно пустовал даже днём.  
— Дальше что? — спросила девушка, постоянно оборачиваясь на преследующее их существо. Заметив знакомую фигуру в тени дерева, Араши цыкнула и побежала к фигуре. Шатен улыбнулся и раскрыл крылья. Когда он вылетел и тени, девушка заметила на талии повязанные ножны для меча. Подлетев к существу, шатен достал меч из ножен и отрубил сначала крылья, а потом проткнул грудную клетку, где, предположительно, у существа располагалось сердце. Тело существа начало исчезать.

Араши отпустила руку Юджи и села на землю выдохнув.  
— Араши? — послышался обеспокоенный голос Юджи. Шатен улетел.  
— Всё хорошо, Юджи. Нас спасли. Можешь снимать повязку. — парень снял рукав и посмотрел на девушку.  
— Что это было?  
Араши подняла на него глаза. После пары секунд молчания, плечи брюнетки затряслись.  
— Араши? — послышался тихий смех со стороны девушки, который вскоре перерос в громкий, истерический.  
— Не знаю. — покачала головой Араши, когда успокоилась, — Но это очень интересно. — на губах девушки расцвела хищная, чуть безумная, ухмылка.


	6. Глава 5.

— Ара! — девушку трясли за плечи. Открыв глаза, брюнетка столкнулась с недовольным взглядом подруги, — Уже полдень, а ты всё ещё спишь!  
— Выходные. Имею право. — пробурчала Араши, переворачиваясь на другой бок и накрываясь одеялом с головой, — Я вчера спать поздно легла. Отстань.  
— Ара! — Иори дёрнула одеяло, забирая у брюнетки укрытие. Протестующе простонав, Араши села на кровати и недовольно посмотрела на подругу.  
— Вставай и пошли гулять!  
— Не хочу. Хочу дома посидеть. Лучше позови Рена. — брюнетка махнула рукой и упала лицом на подушку, из-за чего дальнейшие слова были приглушенны, — У вас три месяца осталось. Он же в Токио поступает, вы будете далеко друг от друга, все делаааа… — на последнем слове девушка зевнула.  
— Мы поссорились. — расстроенно буркнула Иори.  
— Где мои родители? — Араши села на кровати.  
— М? На работе.  
— Подожди минутку. — брюнетка вышла из комнаты, умылась в ванной и пошла на кухню. Араши поставила кастрюлю с водой на плиту, накрыла её глубокой ёмкостью, достала плитку молочного шоколада и положила её в ёмкость. Достала молоко из холодильника и влила в шоколад, когда он растаял. Чуть помешав смесь, девушка налила её в кружку и добавила чайную ложку сахара. Выложив фрукты на тарелку и поставив всё на поднос, Араши пошла обратно в комнату. Там, уже на застеленной кровати, сидела Иори с опущенной головой. Пододвинула ногой стул у стола и поставила на него поднос.  
— Ну и? Из-за чего поссорились? — Араши села на кровать.  
— Да пустяк..... Я сорвалась на него, потому что всё время проводит за учёбой и мне внимания не достаётся.  
— Ну, если ты осознаёшь, что виновата, то почему сидишь здесь, а не извиняешься?  
— Слишком стыдно. Я говорила, что не буду что-либо ему против говорить, а в итоге…  
— И в чём проблема? Да, ты сделала ужасно, когда нарушила слово, но возможность всё исправить ещё есть. Уж кто-кто, а Рен простит. Но ответственность с тебя не снимается. Обещала — исполняй. — Иори поставила наполовину пустую кружку с горячим шоколадом и посмотрела на брюнетку.  
— Ара, — начала она, — спасибо! — Иори набросилась на подругу с объятиями, — Я тебя люблю! Я пошла извиняться! — Иори выбежала из комнаты, а после и из дома. Араши вздохнула.  
— Ничего не меняется. Как делали мозги до начала отношений, так и делают до сих пор. — Араши отпила из кружки и поморщилась. Слишком сладко. И как Иори такое может пить?

Послышалась трель звонка. Похоже, Иори опять что-то забыла. Брюнетка открыла дверь и увидела стоящего за ней Юджи. Брови девушки удивлённо приподнялись.  
— Добрый день. Прости, что беспокою, но… — парень запнулся и отвернулся, — Извини. Ты только встала?  
До Араши дошло, что она до сих пор в пижаме, которая состоит из топа и свободных штанов.  
— Не только, но переодеться не успела. Проходи, я сейчас. — девушка ушла в комнату, а парень остался в коридоре. Переодевшись в светлые бриджи и чёрную футболку, брюнетка вышла в коридор.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Да. Насчёт вчерашнего…Можем это обсудить?  
— Конечно. Пройдёшь?  
— Нет. Пошли в библиотеку. В одной из библиотек работает мой друг. Там много книг про мистику и всё в таком духе. Может, сможем что-нибудь найти.  
— Хорошо, пошли. — когда брюнетка обулась, они вышли из дома и пошли в библиотеку.

***

Вздохнув, Юджи опустил голову на книгу.  
— Сколько книг мы уже проверили?  
— Двенадцать книг ты, — произнесла Араши, переворачивая очередную страницу, — На моём счету одиннадцать. Не так уж и много. Мне кажется, это не совсем действенное решение. Надо брать не истории, а перечисление с описанием. Есть здесь такие? — поинтересовалась девушка, закрывая книгу.  
— Пойду спрошу. — Юджи ушёл к библиотекарю. Араши же решила пройтись взглядом по книжным полкам. Её заинтересовал корешок книги без названия, без имени автора, а только с какой-то одной буквой. Чтобы достать её, брюнетке пришлось прыгнуть. Когда она открыла её, то впала в ступор. Язык не был ей известен. Перевернув страницу, девушка выдохнула. Дальше всё писалось на японском.  
— Араши, вот пара книг. — вернулся Юджи, — Что читаешь?  
— Не знаю. — пожала плечами девушка.  
— Хм? Интересуетесь мистикой? — Араши отскочила от говорившего и повернулась в его сторону.  
— Прости, Ооно Араши, не хотел тебя напугать. — улыбнулся шатен, — Здравствуй, Юджи.  
— Здравствуйте, учитель Ямамото. А что Вы здесь делаете?  
— Готовлюсь к уроку. Люблю в библиотеке готовиться.  
— В разделе мистики?  
— Мне стало интересно, что здесь делает Юджи и я пошёл за ним. Что-то конкретное ищете?  
— Нет, просто интересно стало почитать что-нибудь подобного жанра. — улыбнулся Юджи.  
— Ооно Араши, ты бы лучше историю учила. — брюнетка цокнула и села за стол, открывая одну из книг принесённых Юджи, — Некультурно учителей игнорировать.  
— Некультурно в жизнь учеников лезть. — улыбнулась Араши, не отрываясь от чтения. Шатен прыснул от смеха и скрылся за стеллажами.  
— А тебе смелости не занимать…так с учителем разговаривать… — Юджи сел напротив брюнетки.  
— А что он не в своё дело лезет?  
— И то верно. — парень также начал читать.

***

— В итоге, так ничего и не нашли. — вздохнул Юджи, когда они вышли из библиотеки. Брюнетка посмотрела на небо. Начинало вечереть.  
— Что за книгу ты взяла?  
— Да так. Просто описание понравилось. Ладно, давай по домам. Пока. — девушка ушла в сторону дома.

***

— Я дома! — крикнула девушка, когда зашла в дом.  
— С возвращением! — крикнули ей из зала. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, Араши пошла в гостиную.  
— Мам, пап, — начала девушка и запнулась, когда на неё обернулись.  
— Что такое? — поинтересовался отец.  
— Как дела на работе? — Араши улыбнулась, мысленно убивая себя.  
— Нормально. А что ты сегодня делала? — мягко улыбнулась мама и ушла на кухню, — Есть хочешь?  
— В библиотеке читала. Да, хочу.  
Их вечер прошёл как обычно — тихо и по семейному. После ванны, девушка ушла к себе в комнату. Подойдя к синтезатору, который стоял возле стены, включила его, подключила наушники и прикоснулась к клавишам, набирая аккорд. Ещё один. Брюнетка начала играть. Она так давно не играла, что сейчас перебирала ноты взахлёб, не в силах остановиться.

Руки девушки дрогнули и остановились, когда к её плечу прикоснулись. Обернувшись, Араши увидела отца с мягкой улыбкой. Брюнетка сняла наушники и вопросительно посмотрела на него. Мужчина кивнул на стол, где стояли две кружки с какао, судя по запаху, и тарелка с печеньем. Взяв кружку, мужчина сел на кровать и пригласил дочь сесть рядом.  
— Ну, рассказывай. — на выдохе сказал мужчина, когда девушка села с кружкой в руках.  
— Что рассказывать? — стушевалась брюнетка.  
— Что тебя тревожит? Мы же всё видим и беспокоимся о тебе. Уж не влюбилась ли ты? — решил разбавить атмосферу отец.  
— Что? Нет, ни в жизнь. — чуть посмеялась Араши.  
— Так что?  
— Я не знаю. — выдохнула девушка, — Просто…сложно решить, что будет правильным: сделать что-то, что тебе хочется, что, может быть, доставит проблемы близким, или...... загнуться самой без…хобби, назовём это так. — Араши сцепляла и расцепляла пальцы, отставив кружку на пол, и кусала губы от нервов.  
— Нельзя сказать какое решение будет верным, — отец взял руку дочери в свою и немного сжал, чтобы та перестала их мучить, — пока не столкнёшься с последствиями. Но, если говорить честно, то я на твоём месте выбрал бы первое. Что и сделал, когда-то давно. Мы справимся со всем, если ты будешь рядом с нами, если ты будешь счастлива. Мы видим как тебя мучает то, что ты можешь сорваться куда-то прямо сейчас, но ты не хотела говорить об этом, поэтому мы и не затрагивали эту тему. Но раз уж зашёл разговор…не надо о нас беспокоиться. Мы с мамой ещё фору тебе дадим в принятии спонтанных решений. — посмеялся мужчина.  
— Это точно. Твой отец самый спонтанный человек и всех, которых я встречала. — с тихим смехом в комнату зашла мама, садясь с другой стороны от дочери.  
— Вы поэтому меня подобрали в парке? — в комнате повисла тишина.  
— Так ты знаешь. — вздохнула мама, беря в свою руку вторую руку Араши. Девушка лишь кивнула, продолжая жевать губы. Араши знала, что родители её любят, хоть она и не родная, но нервозное чувство не оставляло её.  
— Тогда прошло всего пол года с тех пор, как мы поженились. — начал мужчина, разглаживая морщинки на лбу девушки. Надо же, она даже не заметила, как нахмурилась.  
— Мы гуляли в парке. Естественно, смотреть прогноз погоды нас не научили, — со смешком в голосе сказал мужчина, — Начался дождь, хотя нет, целая буря. Зонтов с собой у нас не было, поэтому мы побежали домой, как Рина остановилась и начала прислушиваться. Чуть постояв, твоя мама сорвалась с места. Около дерева она нашла тебя. Что было странным, так это то, что когда Рина подошла, ты перестала плакать. Ты начала её разглядывать. Не долго думая, а точнее, вообще не думая, мы взяли тебя к себе. Помыв, накормив и запеленав тебя в чистую простынь, мы пошли в полицию. Оттуда тебя забрали в больницу. Мы ходили к тебе каждый день. И в один из походов, нам сообщили, что ничего не нашли. Ни родителей, ни заявлений о пропаже ребёнка, более того, они не нашли тебя в базе данных. Тебя не было ни в одной из больниц страны. А позже выяснилось, что и мира. Когда встал вопрос о твоём переводе в приют, мы тут же оформили документы и забрали тебя к себе. Так что да, решение было спонтанным, но мы об этом не жалеем.  
— Араши.....Буря? * Оригинально. — посмеялась брюнетка, сжимая руки родителей.  
— Назвали мы тебя так не только потому, что нашли в бурю. — мама начала поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони дочери большим пальцем, — Как только ты появилась в нашей жизни, то принесла просто бурю эмоций. Радость, волнение, грусть… Просто буря самых разных эмоций, которые мы рады испытывать из раза в раз. — Араши уткнулась в плечо отца, зажмурившись, — Ну чего ты? — засмеялась родительница, обнимая дочь, у которой по щекам полились слёзы. Через пару минут, брюнетка уснула. Уложив девушку, родители ушли.


	7. Глава 6.

Араши сидела в кабинете математики и смотрела в окно. Начинало вечереть. Уроки закончились час назад, но девушку задержали на дополнительный.  
— Ооно Араши, Вы вообще не смотрели те бумаги, что я передавал через Иори?  
— Было бы у меня время. — буркнула брюнетка.  
— Хорошо. Повторим прошлый урок и пойдёшь домой. — взбодрившись, девушка ответила на все вопросы и ушла домой.  
— Ара, я тебя люблю! — накинулись на девушку, когда она собралась войти в дом, — Спасибо тебе большое! Благодаря тебе мы помирились!  
— Иори, задушишь. — прохрипела Араши, похлопывая по руке подругу.  
— Ой, прости. — Иори отпустила брюнетку.  
— И меня благодарить не за что. Это ты ведь с ним говорила.  
— Но если бы не ты, я бы не решилась.  
— Решилась бы, никуда бы не делась.  
— Ты свободна?  
— Смотря что ты хочешь.  
— Погуляем?  
— Только тетради закину. — бросив тетради в коридоре, а портфель взяв с собой и крикнув родителям, что она пошла гулять, брюнетка с Иори пошли в сторону парка.

***

— Итак, Ара, — хитро прищурив глаза, начала говорить Иори, когда они сели в кафе и сделали заказ, — признавайся, что у тебя с Юджи?  
— Какое ещё «что»? С какого это «что» должно было появиться?  
— В последнее время вы слишком сблизились.  
— Мы всегда были относительно близки. Мы были капитанами волейбольного клуба. Это нормально и ничего не значит.  
— Буууу… — надулась Иори, — Так скучно.  
— Что «буууу»? Мы об этом уже говорили.  
— Говорили, говорили. — вздохнула Иори, — Но ты серьёзно собираешься всю жизнь одна быть?  
— Я не одна. Родители, ты и какое-нибудь животное. Что ещё для счастья надо?  
— Кофе, чай, поесть и поспать  
— О, правильно. — улыбнулась брюнетка, принимаясь за десерт, который принесли. Покачав головой, Иори начала есть свой салат.

***

— Добрый вечер. — когда девушки пытались не засмеяться в голос на всё кафе, к ним подошли два парня, — Вы одни? Можно присесть?  
— Ну не знаю. — протянула Иори, хитро на них поглядывая, — Только если одного из вас зовут Рен.  
— Вот так совпадение. Меня зовут Рен. — улыбнулся парень с чёрными волосами, некоторые пряди которых были покрашены в зелёный, и карими глазами.  
— Ну тогда присаживайтесь. — посмеялась Иори, отодвигаясь ближе к окну, чтобы парень мог сесть, — Дайте угадаю как зовут шатена. Юджи?  
— Вау. Как Вы угадали? — Юджи сел рядом с улыбающейся Араши.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросила брюнетка.  
— Мы тренировались и решили зайти поесть. — объяснил Рен, беря палочки из рук Иори и съедая чуть ли не половину салата.  
— Да, самое то после тренировки сходить в кафе. — усмехнулась Араши.  
— Кто бы говорил. Скажи, сколько раз после тренировки ты ела сладости? — парировал Рен.  
— Проехали. — подняла руки вверх брюнетка, — 113:112.  
— Ты серьёзно считаешь? — спросила Иори.  
— А ты думаешь он не считает? — кивнула в сторону брюнета девушка, — Именно зелёная прядка начал вести счёт всерьёз.  
— Да хватит меня так называть.  
— Но ты же зелёная прядка. — в недоумении произнесла девушка.  
— Это бесполезно. — махнул рукой «зелёная прядка», на что брюнетка улыбнулась.  
— Слушай, госпожа-я-безумно-люблю-музыку-и-волейбол-но-пойду-учиться-в-совершенно-другое-место, тебя, скорее всего, уже достали с этим вопросом, но спросить ещё раз мой долг, ты серьёзно пойдёшь в универ А? — нахмурился Рен. Брюнетка посмотрела в окно, улыбнулась и после пары секунд молчания сказала:  
— Кто знает? — девушка посмотрела на удивлённые лица друзей, и улыбка на губах стала лишь шире.

***

Араши спокойно шла домой в одиночестве. С друзьями она разошлась около получаса назад. Юджи пошёл по каким-то своим делам, а Рен с Иори решили прогуляться вместе. Брюнетка решила присесть на скамейку в пустующем парке и достала из портфеля книгу, которую взяла в библиотеке.  
— И всё же интересно, что это за язык? — спросила девушка вслух, погружаясь в чтение.  
— Древнегреческая мифология, древнеегипетская..... Есть что интереснее, а не этот бред? — раздражённо выдохнула Араши, продолжая листать книгу. Спустя какое-то время текст стало плохо видно, из-за наступившей резко темноты. Над девушкой нависла чья-то тень. Посмотрев на землю, брюнетка нервно улыбнулась. Тень явно было не человеческая. Руки неестественно длинные, фигура сгорбленная. Тень потянулась к ней длиннющей рукой, с такими же длинными пальцами.  
— Вашу ж… — прошептала Араши и отскочила от руки, пытаясь сбежать. Рука продолжила тянуться за ней.  
— Да вы издеваетесь. — нервно хихикнула брюнетка, ускоряясь, — Должен же быть предел их возможности руки вытягивать…  
Араши добежала до выхода из парка, но наткнулась на невидимую стену.  
— Твою ж… — брюнетка уклонилась от руки, — налево! — крикнула она и побежала в другую сторону.  
— Ну вот и где ты, когда так нужен?! — Араши посмотрела на существо, которое двигалось медленно.  
 _Так сам по себе он медленный, но руки у него быстрые…Значит, надо быть быстрее рук и добежать до него!_  
Уворачиваясь от атак существа, брюнетка ускорилась. Подхватив с земли крепкую палку, девушка побежала на существо.  
 _Учитель Ямамото проткнул грудь… Вот только возможно ли это сделать палкой? Интересно, вырубиться ли он, если я его просто по голове ударю?_  
Брюнетка добежала до существа, оставив его руки позади и, замахнувшись, ударила по голове. Верхнюю часть снесло, но она быстра восстановилась и девушке пришлось отпрыгивать от почти достигших её рук.  
 _Машу вашу…Так у него тело мягкое? Тогда палка вполне может проткнуть._  
Араши забежала за спину существа и проткнула его грудь. Существо остановилось и постепенно начало исчезать. Брюнетка громко, часто и глубоко задышала, когда оно исчезло, и осела на землю, утыкаясь в неё взглядом. Успокоив дрожь во всём теле, девушка встала с земли и пошла на выход из парка. У выхода она с кем-то столкнулась и упала на землю.  
— Извините, Вы в порядке, леди? — послышался обеспокоенный голос. Посмотрев на говорившего, Араши узнала шатена. Взгляд шатена с немного ошалевшего сменился на более тёплый, и он нагнулся к девушке, подавая ей руку:  
— Можешь встать? — мягко улыбнулся парень. Брюнетка протянула вновь задрожавшую ладонь и отрицательно качая головой, закрыла лицо волосами.  
— Прости. — прошептал шатен и схватил ладонь девушки, подтягивая её к себе, — В других парках они тоже объявились. Если бы я раньше закончил, тебе не пришлось бы этого делать. — парню удалось поставить брюнетку на ноги. Он тут же обхватил её за плечи, так как она снова начала падать.  
— Ты как? Тебя не ранили?  
— Я…да…нет…то есть…всё нормально…только подожди немного, я отдышусь. — сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Араши отошла от шатена, чуть пошатываясь, — Это что за фигня была?  
— Самому бы знать…  
— Не увиливай. Ты знаешь.  
Шатен вздохнул:  
— Сложно рассказать об этом по быстрому.  
— Ну тогда расскажи не по быстрому! — прикрикнула девушка и сразу же выдохнула, — Прости. Нервы шалят.  
— Ты уверена, что хочешь знать?  
— Да. Может узнаю, что за голос я слышу.  
— Тогда пошли. — вздохнул парень и пошёл вперёд.

***

Пришли они в библиотеку, в которой вчера Араши сидела с Юджи.  
— Вот как знала, что не случайно ты здесь был.  
Шатен улыбнулся и пропустил девушку вперёд. За кафедрой выдачи сидел молодой парень, с покрашенными в синий волосами. В зале уже никого не было. Библиотекарь поднял свои глаза на вошедших. Брюнетка зависла, вглядываясь в алые глаза парня.  
— Долго ещё будете играть в гляделки? — одёрнул девушку Катсу.  
— Но алые глаза это так необычно. — защищалась девушка, посмотрев на шатена.  
— Серьёзно что ли? — парень зашёл за стойку, показывая девушке следовать за ним, — Юки, будь добр, сделай два кофе, пожалуйста. — парень кивнул и пошёл делать кофе.  
Араши и Катсу зашли в кладовую, где стояли коробки с книгами. Зайдя в ещё одну дверь, они начали спускаться по лестнице.  
— Хочешь что-то спрятать, прячь на самом видном месте? — с усмешкой спросила девушка.  
— Да, но не совсем.

Спустившись, они оказались в уютной комнате, которая была похожа на гостиную, смежную с кухней. По середине стоял белый диван и пара алых кресел, перед ними чёрный стол, напротив висел телевизор. За диваном небольшая кухонная стойка с плитой и духовкой, над стойкой на стенах висели шкафчики для посуды. Обои в комнате были бежевый с бордовыми узорами, или же наоборот. И по всему периметру, за исключением мини-кухни, располагались стеллажи с книгами. Шатен сел на диван, предлагая Араши есть рядом. Девушка села в кресло. Хмыкнув, парень заговорил:  
— Итак, с чего бы начать? — Начну с того, кем я являюсь. Моё имя — Ямамото Катсу — тебе известно. Я получил несколько высших образований, потому что был период, когда мне было до жути скучно. Основное моё занятие — зачистка городов Японии, в основном Киото и Токио, от всяких тварей. Я молодой, мне какая-то тысяча лет и я вампир.

В комнате повисла тишина. В этой тишине на стол поставили две кружки кофе ушли. Араши потёрла переносицу, зажмурилась и на выдохе проговорила:  
— С кем я связалась? Вот зачем? За что?


	8. Глава 7.

— Хорошо. Давай ещё раз пройдёмся по фактам, — вздохнула Араши, — Ты вампир, которого отправили в Японию, потому что какая-то нечисть начала ошиваться в парках мира. Эти…существа бывают разных типов, убить их можно только если проткнуть грудь. И когда они появляются в парке, выйти из него невозможно. Кто, как и зачем их отправляет — неизвестно. Так? — парень улыбнулся и кивнул, — Круто! Просто класс! — воскликнула девушка, — Мне это ничего не дало и отвязаться от этого я теперь не могу! Шикарно. — шатен пожал плечами, перебирая в руках карты, которые взял с полки, пока девушка пыталась осмыслить ситуацию.  
— Почему именно вампиры?  
— Ну, отправили не только их, просто сюда отправили, пока что, только меня. И фактически, ты отвязаться можешь, но это повлечёт за собой бумажную волокиту от верхов, ибо скрыть того, что я тебе рассказал, я не могу. — брюнетка посмотрела на парня с таким выражением лица, которое чётко выражало её мысли, мол, серьёзно, у вас есть по этому поводу бумажная волокита?  
— Так, хорошо. А как вы собираетесь вычислять того, кто за этим стоит?  
— Ну, пара подозреваемых уже есть, сейчас их пытаются найти. Также следят за передвижением этих тварей, каким образом они материализуются в парках. На самом деле, рук сейчас не хватает, поэтому на весь Киото, Токио и ещё пару городов я один.  
— Не завидую. — повисло молчание, — А как ты выживаешь?  
— В смысле?  
— В плане, вы правда кровь пьёте или есть какие-либо альтернативные способы?  
— Пожалуйста, избавь меня от стереотипов. Мы спокойно выживаем без крови и на солнечном свете. Кровь мы пьём только в крайнем случае, например, при смети. И то, стараемся пить кровь сородичей, или же полукровок.  
— Почему?  
— Вопреки всем стереотипам, когда мы пьём кровь, именно мы меняемся под того, чью кровь пьём. И вообще, у тебя есть книга, там всё описано.  
— Вот как… — Араши кинула взгляд на настенные часы и побледнела, — Маааааать… — протянула она испуганно, — меня дома грохнет! Время-то сколько! — брюнетка вскочила с кресла.  
— Ой, что-то мы заболтались. Помочь?  
— Помочь. — кивнула Араши. Шатен взял девушку за руку и они переместились за пару домов от дома Араши.  
— Спасибо! — крикнула брюнетка и побежала домой.

Когда она залетела в коридор, там стоял отец опираясь о стену.  
— И где Вы пропадаете так поздно, юная леди? И телефон отключен.  
— У знакомого. Прости, он разрядился.  
— И что ж вы делали?  
— Мы заговорились… — понуро опустила голову брюнетка, — Прости.  
— Ну-ка кыш спать! Завтра чтобы после школы сразу домой пришла. Позвоню Рине, скажу, что ты вернулась.  
— Хорошо. — девушка убежала в комнате.  
— Ара! — услышала она со стороны окна, — Ты где была? Мы тут всех на уши поставили!  
— Прости, со знакомым заговорилась. Иди спать, поздно уже. — девушка закрыла окно и легла спать, переодевшись в пижаму.

***

— Итак, — начала говорить мама, когда Араши вернулась домой, — Где пропадала?  
Брюнетка вздохнула. День не задался с утра. Она не выспалась, из-за не покидающих голову мыслей, за завтракам чувствовала неодобрение родителей и ушла в школу с непонятным чувством. Там с вопросами пристала Иори, а после и Рен с Юджи. От друзей её спас Катсу, который вызвал ученицу в учительскую, чтобы отдать какие-то бумаги. А когда брюнетка вернулась домой, то сразу почувствовала напряжение в воздухе. Вздохнув, девушка пошла на кухню, где её начали расспрашивать.  
— Ну?  
— В библиотеке.  
— Библиотеки в такой час не работают.  
— Заведующий — друг знакомого, поэтому и пошли туда. Там заговорились и я не уследила за временем. Извините.  
— Араши, ты хоть понимаешь как мы волновались? Нам хватило того раза, когда ты в детстве пропала! — повысила голос мама, — Хочешь повторения истории? — брюнетка отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Рина, не надо кричать. — положил ей руку на плечо мужчина, — Криками ничего не решить.  
— Но!…  
— Я знаю, Рина, знаю, но крик — наихудший способ решения проблем. Да и посмотри на Араши, — отец кивнул в сторону девушки, — она прекрасно осознаёт свою вину.  
Мама вздохнула и подошла к Араши, обняв её, и заговорила:  
— Прости, что повысила голос. Просто я очень сильно волновалась. Я боюсь представить, что та ситуация может повториться или быть даже хуже. Мы тебя тогда чуть не потеряли. Я не могу представить, что будет, если тебя не станет. — на последнем слове мама всхлипнула. Брюнетка обняла её в ответ и прошептала:  
— Прости.

***

В комнате, Араши закинула старую книгу в самый дальний ящик и захлопнула его.

***

Следующая неделя Араши продолжалась также, как проходила большая часть жизни. Поход в школу, проведение свободного времени с друзьями и/или с семьёй. Она не порывалась ходить в парки и пыталась меньше пересекаться с Катсу. После дополнительных уроков быстро сбегала. А когда хорошо написала тест по истории и вовсе начала его избегать. Араши чувствовала на себе взгляд шатена. Сначала недоумеващий, а после понимающий и даже жалеющий. Девушку это раздражало, но она не пыталась что-то сделать. Всё вернулось в норму. Но вернулось и чувство нахождения не на своём месте, чувство, что её душат, что она сама себя душит и обрезает крылья.

***

Иори пришла на крышу во время обеда. Араши в последнее время часто ходит сюда. Она собиралась позвать брюнетку, но застыла с открытым ртом. Араши сидела на парапете, подставив лицо ветру, что развивал её волосы. Через какое-то время брюнетка начала что-то напевать. У Иори заслезились глаза. Она слышала как поёт Араши в последний раз в начале года. Вроде и немного времени прошло, а для неё чуть ли не вечность. Брюнетка чуть покачивала ногами в воздухе.  
— Ара, — всё же тихо позвала она подругу. Девушка обернулась на голос. Её глаза были пусты и полны грусти. Когда Араши осознала кто стоит перед ней, она улыбнулась и подозвала подругу к себе. Иори улыбнулась и подошла.  
— Ты, в последнее время, проводишь много времени на крыше.  
— Мне нравится чувствовать ветер.  
— Хорошо, что сегодня пасмурно.  
— Ты же любишь солнце.  
— Да, но когда ты на крыше, лучше чтобы было пасмурно. — Араши с вопросом посмотрела на неё, — Ты похожа на птицу. Когда ты сидишь вот так, кажется, что вот-вот и вспорхнёшь, улетая куда-то далеко и навсегда. Это страшно.  
Араши положила руку на голову Иори и мягко улыбнулась. У Иори снова заслезились глаза.  
— Я не слышала твои песни целый год, — Иори схватилась за рукав подруги, утыкаясь в её плечо, — спой, пожалуйста.

_You're not alone_  
 _There's no doubt_  
 _You're gift_  
 _Isn't futile to be._

Запела брюнетка, слезая с парапета и прижимая к себе плачущую Иори. Перед глазами заметались воспоминания. Как они впервые встретились. Тогда Араши гуляла на детской площадке и заметила девочку, которая сидела в отдалённости от всех детей и плакала.  
— Какие красивые волосы! — восхитилась брюнетка красными волосами девочки.  
— Красивые? Они ужасны, что это за проклятие?  
— Проклятие? Но они же очень красивые! Это подарок или же дар! — брюнетка широко улыбнулась и протянула девочке руку.

_If we'll be unaited_  
 _We're stronger together_  
 _We always have the high hope_  
 _Not all for one but one for all._

— Отойдите от неё! — закричала Араши обидчикам Иори. Их нельзя было назвать подругами, но брюнетка всегда защищала её.  
— Ой, цербер пришёл! — ребятня разбежалась.  
— Спасибо. — тихо поблагодарила Иори Араши.  
— Стоило мне ненадолго уйти с площадки. Вот ведь, да ещё и скопом на одного. Все за одного, блин.  
— Не любишь эту фразу? — удивилась Иори.  
— Мне нравится её первая часть. «Все за одного"звучит так, будто большинство обязано защищать лидера, я же считаю наоборот. — улыбнулась Араши, — Но и одной быть нельзя. Ведь вместе можно больше сделать.

_Don't worry about a thing, we'll reach out to you_  
 _Even if it's a harder way_  
 _It's plain to see the reason why_  
 _Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart._

— Я хочу покраситься. — пробубнила Иори, когда они сидели на качелях, — Серьёзно, мы уже в средней школе, а издевательства из-за моего цвета волос так и продолжаются! Это просто невозможно!  
— Иори…ты продолжаешь их слушать? Сколько раз ещё тебе сказать, что не надо волноваться об их мнении! Какая разница, что они говорят? Они тебе никто! Таких людей ещё много встретится по жизни! Ты их всех будешь слушать? Так себя загнать можно в два счёта! — сорвалась брюнетка, — Я могу представить как это сложно, но прошу, пройди это и тогда ты будешь ходить с высоко поднятой головой.

_Remember it's just natural_  
 _That we'll be there if you need help_  
 _Far across the distance_  
 _Rest assured that our faith just won't die.*_

— Эй, эй, вы видели, видели, красная шапочка перекрасилась! — забежал в класс какой-то парень, — Теперь она каштан! — в классе все засмеялись, а Иори опустила голову.  
— Ну-ка заткнулись все. — послышался ледяной тон со стороны двери в класс, — Первый год старшей школы, а вы как дети малые. Не надоело издеваться над человеком?  
— Ой, цербер, перестань, тебя уже никто не боится. Ты потеряла это прозвище ещё в средней школе.  
— Но ты продолжаешь меня так звать. — ухмыльнулась девушка, — И не беспокойся, это имя, я могу вернуть себе в два счёта. — Араши подошла к парню, сделала подсечку и скрутила его руку, из-за чего тот зашипел от боли, — Слушайте меня все внимательно, я старалась по хорошему, но видимо люди в этом классе по хорошему не понимают. Я ненавижу применять насилие и тем более объяснять что-либо с его помощью, но, вижу, здесь по другому никак. — брюнетка отпустила парня, который тут же отскочил от неё, — Кто посмеет хоть пальцем тронуть или сказать что-нибудь про мою подругу — будет иметь дело со мной. — Араши мило улыбнулась и села на своё место.

— Ты уже всё решила, да? — спросила Иори, когда Араши закончила петь, — Куда хоть и надолго?  
— Не знаю, Иори, не знаю. Думаю, что на экзамены вернусь, но потом опять уеду. Но знаешь, когда я вернусь, хочу увидеть тебя с твоим цветом волос.  
— Узнаю Ару детства. Вечно тебе на месте не сиделось. — посмеялась сквозь слёзы Иори и лишь больше прижалась к подруге. Прозвенел звонок.  
— Тебе пора.  
— Не пойдёшь не оставшиеся уроки? — Иори отошла от подруги и Араши лишь покачала головой, — Хорошо. Пока. — улыбнулась Иори и ушла.  
— Пока. — Араши посмотрела на появившегося синеволосого парня.  
— Ооно Араши-сан, Вы готовы?  
— Да. Закинешь домой? С родителями поговорить надо.  
— Конечно.

***

— Араши? Почему ты не в школе? — спросила мама, когда увидела дочь в коридоре.  
— Мам, мне надо с вам поговорить. Вы ведь не сильно торопитесь на работу?  
— Проходи на кухню, я позову отца.

***

— О чём ты хотела поговорить? — спросил мужчина, когда они сидели на кухне. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, девушка сказала:  
— Мне надо уехать. Я не знаю куда и зачем именно, но надо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня - Might U (OST My Hero Akademia)


	9. Глава 8.

— Ты говоришь, что тебе надо уехать, но куда и зачем — неизвестно? — спросила мама, потирая переносицу, — Араши, что за шутки?  
— Знаю, что звучит странно, но это правда нужно.  
— Что за необходимость такая?  
— Как бы сказать так, чтобы меня за сумасшедшую не посчитали? Я.....хочу найти голос?  
— Голос?  
— Да. Меня с детства зовёт какой-то голос. Я не знаю кто это и хочу узнать. И тогда......к реке я пошла именно потому, что меня туда звали.  
— Нет! Никогда! — воскликнула мама, — Если тогда тебя звал голос, то я тебя ни за что никуда не отпущу! Ты тогда чуть не погибла! Где гарантия, что ты выживешь? Почему я должна верить этому твоему голосу, если из-за него ты уже однажды пострадала?!  
— Это не голос виноват! А моя глупость! Если бы я лучше подготовилась, а не рванула туда без ничего, то всё было бы нормально. Он не пытается меня убить, наоборот, тогда я выжила именно из-за того голоса. Он помог мне выбраться и спрятаться! Я чувствую, что тот, кто зовёт меня — безопасен! Прошу, я с ума сойду, если не найду этот голос.  
— Я не могу, Араши, не могу! Я не хочу терять своего ребёнка! Тебе только недавно восемнадцать исполнилось!  
— Мама, я уже не маленькая! Я вполне могу о себе позаботиться! Я не могу так больше жить, я устала душить себя!  
— Араши…  
— Тебе это настолько необходимо? — спросил отец.  
— Да. — уверенно кивнула девушка.  
— Понятно. — улыбнулся мужчина, — Рина, мы должны отпустить её.  
— Мика!  
— Наш птенец вырос. Нельзя обрезать ей крылья. Мне тоже страшно её отпускать, но надо.  
— Да..... — вздохнула мама, — хорошо…я понимаю.  
Мужчина вышел из-за стола и пошёл в зал.  
— Мика, ты собираешься дать ей его?  
— Давно пора. — отец вернулся на кухню с чем-то в руках, — Когда мы тебя нашли, ты крепко держала его в руках. — мужчина положил что-то на стол. Глаза брюнетки расширились от шока. На столе лежал кинжал. Рукоятка и ножны, в которых он лежал, были чёрного цвета.  
— Мы ничего не знаем об этом кинжале, но держала ты его очень крепко. Нам пришлось попотеть, чтобы забрать его у тебя. Бери кинжал с собой. Надеюсь, он тебе не понадобится.  
— Спасибо. — двушка взяла кинжал, — И простите. Я пойду соберу вещи. — брюнетка ушла в комнату.

Взяв небольшой рюкзак, она закинула туда старую книгу, кинжал, бутылку воды и чёрные перчатки по локоть.  
— Тебе этого хватит? — спросила мама, когда Араши уже собиралась выйти из дома.  
— Вполне. — кивнула девушка, — Я обещаю, что вернусь. Не знаю когда, но вернусь.  
— Хорошо. Я тебе верю. Пожалуйста, будь аккуратна. И не забывай чему мы тебя учили!  
— Будь терпелива и добра, слабых не обижать, а защищать; на добро будь осторожна, а на зло ребёнком. В случае чего — ударить и бежать. — загибала пальцы девушка, — Помню, вот только с терпением явные проблемы, срываюсь я быстро. — улыбнулась брюнетка.  
— Значит, продолжай работать над этим. Удачи. Береги себя!  
— Хорошо. Пока! — девушка вышла из дома и подошла к Юки.  
— Вы готовы?  
— Нет, но пошли. Если буду мяться, то никогда ничего не достигну.  
— Мне нравится эта Ваша черта — синеволосый улыбнулся и они очутились в комнате, где на диване сидел Катсу.  
— Учитель Ямамото, Вы разве не должны быть на работе? — улыбнулась Араши.  
— Пожалуйста, не обращайся так ко мне. У меня двухнедельний отпуск. Пока тебя куда-нибудь не пристроят, я должен буду следить за тобой, потому что именно я втянул тебя в это и никто слушать не будет, что вообще-то ты сама в это влезла и уговорила рассказать.  
— Ой, так я тебе жизнь спокойную испортила? Какая я молодец!  
— Эй! — со стороны послышался тихий смех, — А ты что смеёшься, предатель!  
— Простите. — Юки быстро успокоился.  
— Ты уверена в своём решении? Ещё есть путь назад.  
— Уверена. И нет, у меня пути назад нет. Да и если бы ты знал, что я не соглашусь, то не оставил бы записку с временем и местом встречи, и не отправил бы за мной Юки. Так что выкладывай, куда именно летим?  
— Как у тебя с английским?  
— Говорить могу.  
— Отлично, ибо тебе это не понадобится на первых этапах. А так мы летим в Лондон.  
— Лондон? — глаза брюнетки заблестели от любопытства.  
— О, любишь Лондон?  
— Всегда хотела там побывать. Особенно на Бейкер стрит!  
— Так ты обожаешь Холмса? Тогда всё с тобой понятно. Будет свободное время, сходишь.  
— А сам-то, любитель Арсена Люпена.  
— С чего взяла? — нахмурился шатен.  
— Тебе пальцем ткнуть? — девушка многозначительно глянула в сторону книжного стеллажа, где стояли книги про Люпена. И в отличии от остальных, эти книги стояли аккуратно и на них не было видно пыли. Было заметно, что за этими книгами ухаживали.  
— А ты наблюдательна.  
— Этого бы слепой не заметил. Когда выдвигаемся?  
— Пора бы уже. Юки, всё готово к отъезду?  
— Да.  
— Тогда пошли.

***

После долгих часов перелёта и прохождения паспортного контроля, троица наконец оказалась на выходе из аэропорта.  
— Однако не долго вы пробыли в Японии, Катсу. Привет, Юки. — к ним подошла девушка с выкрашенными в зелёный цвет волосами, которые доходили ей до поясницы, и серыми глазами. Одета она была в светлые джинсы с потёртостями и белую футболку с непонятным ярким принтом.  
— Почему они отправили именно тебя? — взвыл Катсу, закрывая лицо руками и садясь на корточки, — За что мне это?  
— Так это ты новенькая? — не обращая внимания на страдания парня, обратилась девушка к брюнетке, — Не повезло же тебе, что именно Катсу твой наблюдающий. Мне тебе жаль. Меня зовут Лизбет Келли. Приятно познакомиться.  
— А какой твой настоящий цвет волос? — спросила Араши и тут же опомнилась, — Ой, прости! Это так не культурно с моей стороны.  
— Ничего. Настоящий цвет — рыжий, но мне захотелось покраситься на днях.  
— Вот как. Я Ооно Араши. Приятно познакомиться, Лизбет. — улыбнулась брюнетка.


	10. Глава 9.

— Ну, Араши, рассказывай. — начала говорить Лизбет, когда они сели в машину, — Как этот охламон тебя в это втянул?  
— Этот, как ты выразилась, охламон, никуда меня не втягивал. Я сама это сделала.  
— И зачем же?  
— На то были свои причины.  
— Хорошо. Раз не хочешь рассказывать, допытывать не буду, но это я. Верхи будут. Они не отстанут, пока ты им всё не расскажешь.  
— А ты кто.....по расе? Можно это так назвать? — сконфуженно поинтересовалась брюнетка, боясь что-то не то сказать.  
— Я? Ммммм…можно сказать, что оборотень.  
— Можно сказать?  
— Видишь ли, я немного дефектная. Я не могу облачиться в животную форму. — пожала плечами зелёноволосая.  
— Вот как. Вопрос такой, почему ты так выразилась про него? — спросила брюнетка, махнув головой в сторону Катсу.  
— Вообще-то у меня имя есть!  
— М? — заинтересованно приподняла бровь Лизбет.  
— «Не повезло же тебе, что Катсу твой наблюдающий. Мне тебя жаль», или как-то так? — процитировала Араши новую знакомую.  
— Ааааа, да он просто гиперзаботливый. Его опека, порой, выходит за рамки нормального. Будет носиться с тобой, как «яжмать!» со своим ребёнком. — Араши недоверчиво обернулась на шатена.  
— Не будет такого! Мне и без неё проблем хватает! Сбагрю кому-нибудь другому!  
— Ха, как будто тебе позволят. — усмехнулась зелёноволосая.  
— А я на Юки её скину. Ему позволят.  
— А ты у него спросил? Можно подумать, что у него дел нет.  
— Я не против. — пожал плечами синеволосый и двое в шоке на него обернулись.  
— Куда ты дел Юки? Он бы в жизнь не согласился за кем-то присматривать.  
— Ой, да ладно вам. Разок-то попробовать можно.  
— Лизбет, смотри на дорогу, пожалуйста! — прикрикнула Араши и перегнувшись через сидение, крутанула руль в сторону, чтобы не протаранить впереди едущую машину.  
— Ой… — больше зелёноволосая не отвлекалась от дороги.

***

После двух часов езды, они наконец подъехали к высотному зданию. Выйдя из машины, Араши потянулась.  
— Что ж, господа, вы как хотите, а я домой. — зевнула Лизбет, не выходя из машины, а только открыв окно, — Араши, удачи тебе с ними договориться. Надеюсь, выйдешь оттуда живой. — помахала рукой и уехала.  
— Не хочу. — вздохнул Катсу и потёр шею.  
— Что ж вы все туда так не хотите? Там настолько строгие, как вы их называете, верхи?  
— Не то чтобы в строгости проблема, хотя да, они серьёзно относятся к своему делу. — Катсу пошёл ко входу в здание.  
— А в чём тогда? — Араши шла за ним.  
— Видишь ли, наверное от их работы, у всех крыша поехала. — поравнялся с ней Юки, — Они настолько странные, что ни один здравомыслящий к ним сразу не привыкнет.  
— Ну, с этим нам повезло. — усмехнулся Катсу, заходя в лифт. Две пары глаз посмотрели на него непонимающе.  
— Ну ведь, Араши явно не здравомыслящий человек. Ай! — брюнетка ударила его в плечо, — Ну а что? Какой нормальный человек захочет узнать, что за фигня это была, вместо того, чтобы просто забыть?  
— Любой? Да и никто не предлагал мне вариант — забыть.  
— Правда, что ли? — они вышли из лифта, когда оказались где-то посередине этажей всего здания и пошли дальше по коридору, — Мой косяк.  
— Твой косяк был, когда ты заговорил со мной в парке. — вздохнула брюнетка.  
— Мне тогда было скучно.  
— Поэтому ты решил залезть в жизнь какого-нибудь человека?  
— Именно.  
— Иногда, я действительно думаю, что ненавижу тебя.  
— Не волнуйся, это взаимно. — они остановились напротив двери в конце коридора, — Ну что ж…Надеюсь, не помрём. — шатен постучал в дверь.

Когда он вошёл, в его лицо прилетела подушка. Брюнетка непонимающе посмотрела на него.  
— Прямое попадание! — послышался весёлый крик. Повернувшись в его сторону, Араши увидела девушку с поднятым вверх кулаком, парня, который вздохнул и помотал головой и мужчину, который тихо посмеивался.  
— Это тебе за вновь доставленные проблемы! — девушка села за стол и показала на стул перед собой, — Прошу, Ооно Араши, присаживайтесь. — брюнетка в небольшом шоке посмотрела на неё, — О, я знаю множество языков. В конце-концов, столько живу, надо было себя чем-нибудь занять. — Араши лишь понимающе кивнула и села на стул. Напротив неё, за столом, сидела блондинка с зелёными глазами. На первый взгляд ей дашь лет двадцать, но брюнетка уверена, что ей намного больше. Парень и мужчина стояли за спиной блондинки.  
— Итак, Катсу, ты понимаешь во что её втянул?  
— Понимаю.  
— Извините, здесь хотелось бы кое-что прояснить. Я сама в это ввязалась, на самом деле. Я не пытаюсь его сейчас как-то выгородить, просто это действительно так. Я встретилась с неким существом в парке и сама же потом насела на него с вопросами.  
— Да, но он мог бы отказать. — нахмурилась девушка.  
— Не мог бы…я бы не позволила… — брюнетка отвела взгляд.  
— Это почему же?  
— А можно об этом наедине? — блондинка посмотрела на людей позади себя. Те сразу поняли и вышли, выведя заодно и Катсу с Юки.  
— Так почему?  
— Это, возможно, прозвучит странно, но я могу заставить говорить любого, если буду смотреть ему в глаза. И это не просто из-за тяжёлого или убедительного взгляда, я проверяла это несколько раз, человек совершенно не понимает, что это я заставила его сказать, поэтому… — девушка замялась, — именно это я и сделала. — блондинка резко перегнулась через стол и вгляделась в глаза Араши.  
— Не врёшь. Интересно, интересно. — она опять откинулась на кресло и чуть в нём покрутилась, — Ой, точно, — блондинка стукнула себя по лбу, — где же мои манеры? Меня зовут Кэйти Мур, приятно познакомиться.  
— Приятно.  
— То, что ты способна делать…мы называем это дарованием.  
— Дарование? — Араши непонимающе склонила голову влево.  
— Да. Некая способность, что позволяет тебе что-либо выходящее за рамки обычного. Даже для нас, не людей. У меня, например, это способность чувствовать ложь, но только при зрительном контакте, что не совсем удобно, но жаловаться я не смею, ведь не у каждого из нас есть дарование. Далеко не у каждого. — вздохнув, Кэйти улыбнулась и опёрлась о стол локтями, — Так говоришь, Катсу здесь ни при чём?  
— Ну, он меня насильно в это не втягивал.  
— Вот как…так значит, если он не захочет, то и присматривать за тобой будет некому. Но об этом не волнуйся, найдём кого-нибудь. Сейчас меня волнует вот что. Зачем тебе оно нужно? — внимательный взгляд прямо в глаза.  
— Я хочу найти кое-кого или кое-что. — не отводя глаз.  
— И кого же или что?  
— Не знаю. Но меня с детства зовёт голос, поэтому считайте, что я в этом уже очень давно.  
— Голос? — блондинка удивилась, — Всё больше и больше интересного. Самой что ли за тобой приглядеть? — посмеялась она, — Что ж, пока что всё. Можешь идти, Элфи проводит тебя до комнаты в отеле и, если Катсу откажется, то какое-то время он побудет твоим наблюдающим. Уж прости, но пока придётся пожить в отеле. Мы поможем с финансами пока ты не привыкнешь, так что об этом не беспокойся. Надеюсь, как-нибудь ещё поболтаем. — девушка помахала Араши рукой, а брюнетка кивнула головой и вышла из кабинета. С лицом, полным вселенской боли и скорби, Катсу вошёл в кабинет, а за ним спокойный Юки. К ней подошёл пепельноволосый парень с бирюзовым цветом глаз. Волосы были короткие, а чёлка чуть разделена на две части, но на левой стороне была её большая часть. На левом глазу чёрная повязка. Одет он был в чёрную футболку, поверх которой была белая рубашка и чёрные джинсы. Сам парень не выражал никаких эмоций.  
— Элфи Кайзука. — парень протянул руку.  
— Ооно Араши. — брюнетка пожала протянутую руку.  
— Прошу за мной. — пепельноволосый пошёл к лифту.

Они спустились на подземную стоянку.  
— Отель находится не совсем уж далеко, но и не близко, поэтому придётся проехать. — парень подошёл к своей машине и открыл дверь для брюнетки. Та быстро села на место. Почему-то рядом с ним вообще не хотелось делать каких-либо глупостей, спорить или доказывать что-либо. Пепельноволосый сел на водительское место, завёл машину, выехал со стоянки и направился в сторону отеля. Ехали они в полной тишине. Но Араши была не против. Она любит тишину и спокойствие, да и надо было обдумать свои действия. Откинув голову на подголовник, брюнетка прикрыла глаза и сцепила пальцы в замок, погружаясь в свои мысли.


	11. Глава 10.

После получасовой езды, они подъехали к отелю. Элфи вышел из машины, обошёл её спереди, открыл пассажирскую дверь и легонько потряс Араши за плечо. Брюнетка приоткрыла глаза и резко дёрнулась из-за чего ремень безопасности больно резанул по шее.  
— Твою ж… — прошипела девушка, поглаживая больное место, — Когда я заснуть-то успела? Извините.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил пепельноволосый всё с тем же безэмоциональным выражением лица, — Ты уснула спустя десять минут пути.  
— Да, в порядке. — брюнетка отстегнула ремень и вышла из машины.  
Зайдя в отель, девушка не рассматривая интерьер, просто плелась за парнем, всё ещё пребывая в сонном состоянии. Как они зашли в лифт, вышли на нужном этаже и подошли к номеру, Араши не запомнила, чуть ли не засыпая на ходу. Упасть прямо на пол в холле и заснуть там, не давала рука, которая придерживала её за локоть и вела за собой. Брюнетку впихнули в номер.  
— Вот ключ от номера, завтрак включён, он проходит с восьми до десяти утра. Завтра утром к тебе придёт наблюдающий. Отдыхай. — парень вышел из номера, закрыв за собой дверь. Кинув ключи на ближайшую тумбочку, Араши закинула туда же рюкзак, упала на кровать и заснула.

***

По среди ночи в номере раздался кашель. Он продолжался пару секунд, из-за чего брюнетка проснулась. Араши села на кровати, пытаясь унять кашель. Встав с кровати, она подошла к тумбочке, взяла рюкзак и достала из него бутылку воды. Осушив половину почти залпом, девушка медленно выдохнула и кашель прекратился. Недовольно поморщив лицо, Араши пошла в ванную. Оставшись в футболке после душа, брюнетка посмотрела на время в телефоне.  
— Три часа ночи, класс. Почему ты решила проснуться именно сейчас? Вот что тебе мешало закашлять в семь утра, а, Араши? — спросила сама у себя девушка и плюхнулась обратно на кровать, уже накрываясь одеялом. Переведя взгляд на окно, Араши почувствовала внезапный прилив странной тоски. Вот что ей не сиделось на месте? Неужели это действительно так необходимо? Прикрыв глаза, брюнетка поняла, что да, необходимо. Жизненно необходимо. Она должна во всём разобраться и найти источник голоса.

***

Араши что-то смотрела в телефоне, как постучали. Взглянув на время, девушка вздохнула. Восемь утра. Она мысленно поблагодарила свой организм, который всё-таки вырубился часов в пять утра, и встала с кровати. Брюнетка надела джинсы и открыла дверь. За ней стоял Элфи.  
— Доброе утро. Так как Катсу отказался за тобой присматривать, поставили меня.  
— Ровно в восемь? Серьёзно? — выгнула бровь девушка, — Поспал бы лучше.  
— Ты будешь завтракать в отеле? — спросил пепельноволосый, не обращая внимания на вопрос.  
— Да. Вот только позвольте мне умыться, пожалуйста.  
— Я буду ждать в холле. — Элфи закрыл дверь в номер с другой стороны. Араши вздохнула.

Брюнетка вышла из номера и пошла за парнем, который сразу направился к лифту. Завтракали в полной тишине. Девушке было непривычно сидеть с кем-то, но есть одной, поэтому она только выпила кофе и съела пару кусочков фруктов.  
— Ты уверена, что тебе этого хватит? Завтрак — важная часть жизнедеятельности организма. — спросил парень, когда они вышли из отеля и пошли к машине.  
— Уверена. — кивнула головой Араши, — Лучше скажи, куда мы собираемся ехать?  
— Кэйти сказала сводить тебя по магазинам одежды.  
— Но…  
— О деньгах не волнуйся. Она же говорила тебе, что какое-то время тебе будут помогать в финансах. — Араши лишь вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, — Не советую спать сейчас.  
— Я и не собиралась. — усмехнулась девушка и задумалась. Неуверенно посмотрела на пепельноволосого и всё-таки спросила:  
— Кайзука?  
— Отец — японец. — всю оставшуюся дорогу была тишина.

Оставив машину на стоянке, они пошли по магазинам.  
— Мог бы сходить пока по своим делам. Не думаю, что тебе это интересно.  
— Я обязан присматривать за тобой везде. — покачав головой, Араши подошла к отделу с толстовками, начиная выбирать.  
В итоге, купила себе пару чёрных джинс, несколько однотонных футболок, фиолетовую толстовку и чёрные кроссовки. Парень немного скептически и даже удивлённо посмотрел на набор вещей, но ничего не сказал. Проходя мимо одного из магазинов, Араши остановилась вглядываясь в синтезатор через витрину. Сейчас она жалела, что в какой-то момент перестала играть на нём настолько же много, насколько вначале. Брюнетка отвернулась и пошла дальше. Всё время Араши и Элфи ходили в тишине. Элфи как будто знал где можно найти всё нужное и просто водил туда, а Араши и не сопротивлялась. В незнакомом городе — это было бы глупостью. Ближе к обеду, пепельноволосый завёл её в уютное кафе.  
— Ты купила всё, что нужно? — спроси Элфи, после еды. Девушка чуть задумалась, сминая салфетку.  
— Канцелярский. — парень лишь кивнул, оплатил счёт и они пошли в нужном направлении.  
В канцелярском магазине Араши купила себе пару ручек и карандашей, блокнот и нотную тетрадь.  
— Тебя не будут трогать неделю. — сказал Элфи, когда они сели в машину, — Это время на то, чтобы ты изучила это. — он протянул ей какую-то папку, — Ну и на адаптацию, поэтому тебе надо будет выходить чаще на улицу. Если соберёшься куда-то идти, то обязана сказать об этом мне. В папке есть браслет. Через него можешь со мной связаться. — брюнетка достала вышеназванный предмет, осмотрела его и усмехнулась:  
— Поводок?  
— Можно сказать и так. Видишь ли, к людям у них доверия не очень много.  
— У них? — Араши прищурилась, — Так ты всё-таки человек? — Элфи кивнул и показал точно такой же браслет на правой руке, — Так и знала. Аура от тебя исходит другая. — пепельноволосый хмыкнул.  
— Если куда-то хочешь, то говори сейчас. В отеле я начну работать и раньше вечера навряд ли освобожусь.  
— Никуда не хочу. — прикрыла глаза Араши, — Сам бы куда-нибудь съездил развеяться. — в ответ лишь тишина.


	12. Экстра к Новому Году.

Девушка с фиолетовыми волосами ходила по магазинам и рассматривала вещи, которые можно было бы купить в качестве подарка. Не найдя ничего подходящего, она вышла из магазина и пошла в следующий. В кармане завибрировал телефон. Девушка достала его и посмотрела на дисплей.  
\- Слушаю. - пробормотала она, ответив на звонок.  
\- Арашииииии.... - протянули на другом конце провода, - Почему ты меня бросила тут одного? Я тебе какое плохое зло сделал, что ты так со мной? Не любишь меня, да? Уйти от меня решила, да? Ну и иди. - послышалось шмыганье.  
\- Слушай, королева драмы, тебе кто виноват, что ты тянул до последнего с работой и отчётами, из-за чего мы в итоге не смогли поехать домой. Я это время вообще-то хотела провести с семьёй, а вынуждена теперь торчать тут. Поэтому молчи, терпи, делай свою работу, а я детям подарки выберу. Хоть так их поздравить. - вздохнула Араши.  
\- Ну прости, да, мой косяк. Я бы тоже хотел провести это время дома, но кто ж знал, что Кэйти заставит остаться. - раздражённо выдохнули на том конце провода.  
\- А ты не находишь, что подобное происходит уже не первый год и когда-нибудь бы это ей надоело. Я тебя не раз предупреждала, но нет же, потом, всё потом.   
\- Не злись ты на меня. Я больше так не буду.   
\- Конечно не будешь. Потому что если подобное ещё раз произойдёт, то я оставлю тебя здесь одного, а сама уеду.   
Во время разговора девушка зашла в ещё один магазин и начала рассматривать полки.  
\- Не оставишь. - сказали с усмешкой.  
\- С чего взял?  
\- Потому что любишь. - послышался голос совсем рядом и девушка обернулась. Перед ней стоял шатен.  
\- Катсу, - Араши посмотрела в карие глаза парня перед ней, - Что ты тут делаешь? Ты должен работать.  
\- Не мог же я заставить тебя одну выбирать подарки. Да и оставлять тебя одну - опасно. Ты же найдешь приключения и мы не вернёмся домой ещё ближайшие пару лет, а я хочу увидеться с сыном и дочерью. - пожал плечами Катсу.  
\- Если бы кое-кто сделал работу вовремя, то мы бы уже с ними были. - начала возмущаться девушка.  
\- Да, признаю, виноват. Но давай не ссориться. - парень поднял руки в знак капитуляции.  
\- А никто и не собирался. - вздохнула Араши, - Но не находишь, что было бы лучше, если бы ты побыстрее закончил работу. - сказала девушка, пока ходила по магазину.  
\- Я уже почти всё. - улыбнулся шатен, - Остался только вечерний патруль и отчёт по нему. Потом можем улетать домой. - Катсу протянул девушке какую-то вазу, на что та отрицательно покачала головой и парень поставил её обратно.  
Пара обошла ещё несколько магазинов, прежде чем зайти в кафе и сесть за столик в углу.  
\- Ничего подходящего так и не нашли.   
\- А что они вообще хотят?  
\- Хммммм... - Араши чуть нахмурилась и начала перечислять, - Книга, которую не найти и новый карточный пистолет. Его совсем уже старый.  
\- Книга.... Пистолет можно заказать у Кэйти... А вот книга...  
\- А успеет?  
\- А когда Кэйти что-то не успевала. Тем более, что если попросишь ты, то она тут же его тебе достанет. Книга..... Есть у меня идея где её достать.  
\- Собираешься использовать дарование?  
\- И как ты догадалась? - ухмыльнулся Катсу и заплатил за кофе, после чего пара вышла из кафе, - Ты иди к Кэйти, а я за книгой. Пока-пока. Увидимся дома. - шатен помахал рукой и ушёл.  
\- Увидимся. - выдохнула девушка и пошла в сторону автобусной остановки.

Чрез час она стояла уже у кабинета давней знакомой. Когда оттуда вышел мужчина, девушка постучала в дверь и зашла, когда ей дали на то разрешение.  
\- Араши, привет. - прозвучал счастливый голос, - Как ты?  
\- Привет, Кэйти. Нормально. Сама-то как?  
\- Очень даже не плохо. - кивнула блондинка, - Расстроена из-за того, что не получилось поехать домой?  
\- Угу.   
\- Ну зато, такого точно больше не повториться. Зная Катсу, он будет делать всё возможное, чтобы теперь вы больше проводили времени семьёй. - хихикнула Кэйти.  
\- Что ж он раньше об этом не подумал?  
\- Ну, вот такой вот он. Так, ты зачем-то пришла?  
\- А, да. Видишь ли, мне нужен карточный пистолет. - девушка неловко улыбнулась.  
\- Для тебя всё, что угодно. - блондинка подошла к стене и нажала кнопку. Из-за неё выдвинулся целый стеллаж с пистолетами.  
\- Откуда тебя столько? - в шоке спросил Араши.  
\- Скажем так, я это предвидела.  
\- Сколько лет знакомы, а ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять.   
Араши подошла к стеллажу и начала рассматривать, лежащие на нём пистолеты с наборами карт. На глаза ей попался серый пистолет с изображением червовой масти. Нежно улыбнувшись, девушка взяла его.  
\- Этот. Сколько с меня? - повернулась она к Кэйти. Блондинка лишь отрицательно покачала головой и сказала:  
\- Просто в следующий раз заставь Катсу работать вовремя, чтобы вы могли провести время все вместе.  
\- Спасибо, Кэйти. - Араши улыбнулась.  
\- Было бы за что. Ты для меня уже как родня. Уверена, твои родители гордились бы тобой.  
\- Какие из? - хихикнула девушка.  
\- Все.  
\- Возможно. - неожиданно в руках Араши появилась коробка, - Это тебе подарок от меня. В конце-концов, сходите вы уже с Реем на свидание. - Араши вылетела из кабинета со смехом под крики смущённой блондинки.  
Девушка вернулась в квартиру. Похоже, что катс ещё не вернулся, ведь его куртки не было на вешалке. Пожав плечами, Араши прошла в гостиную, чтобы начать упаковывать подарки. Написав письма, она положила в одну коробку пистолет и половину подвески, как услышала звук, открывающейся двери.  
\- Я дома. - крикнули из коридора.  
\- С возвращением. - прокричала девушка в ответ, - Получил книгу? - спросила она, когда Катсу зашёл в гостиную.  
\- А ты во мне сомневалась? - шатен помахал книгой в руках и протянул её девушке.  
\- Ни в коем случае. - отрицательно покачала головой Араши и положила книгу в другую коробку, также положив туда вторую половину подвески. Положив в каждую коробку по письму, девушка упаковала их и протянула парню.  
\- Пошли. Отнесём их на почту.  
Пара отправила подарки и пошла домой.  
\- Как думаешь, у них там всё хорошо? - спросил Араши.  
\- Плохо там быть сейчас очно не может. Уверен, завтра они все вместе будут веселиться, прямо как в детстве. - девушка хихикнула и выдохнула облачко пара.  
\- Наконец-то всё спокойно.  
\- Да. Ладно, я поскакал на патрулирование. Ты домой?  
\- Хмммм, да. Возьму машину и поеду на кладбище.  
\- Хорошо. Увидимся дома  
\- Увидимся.  
Араши пошла к ближайшей автобусной остановке, чтобы добраться до дома. Девушка села в машину, завели её и поехала в сторону городского кладбища.   
Оставив машину на стоянке, Араши пошл по знакомой тропинке.  
\- Давно не виделись. - сказала она, когда подошла к нужному надгробию, - Я пришла поздороваться и поздравить. Завтра буду весь день в дороге. Представляешь, я наконец-то смогу провести время с семьёй. Это круто, правда? Столько лет прошло после нашего последнего разговора. Кто бы мог подумать, что после него, тебя не станет. Не волнуйся сильно, Катсу присматривает за мной, правда. Мы будем в порядке. - девушка улыбнулась, сняла с шеи подвеску с кольцом и положила её перед надгробием, - Возвращаю это тебе. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Пока. - Араши развернулась и ушла.  
Девушка сидела на подоконнике с кружкой в руках и смотрела в окно. На улице мигали разноцветные огни. Дверь открылась, пуская поток холодного воздуха. Поджав под себя ноги, Араши даже не повернула голову на звук. До неё донёсся звон посуды на кухне, а через пару минут рядом с ней присели, благо, ширина подоконника позволяла. Почувствовав аромат горячего шоколада, девушка обернулась, взяла кружку у парня, отпила немного и вернула владельцу. В квартира стояла уютная тишина, от чего Араши положила голову на плечо Катсу и прикрыла глаза. Да, всё у них будет хорошо.


End file.
